


Happy Hour At Shorty's

by monumentalnightmare



Series: Wayhaught One Shots [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monumentalnightmare/pseuds/monumentalnightmare
Summary: After a terrible day, Nicole ends up at Shorty's during happy hour to clear her head. Waverly happens to be working at the same time.





	Happy Hour At Shorty's

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a while but this just came to me and this is the result. Not sure if it's any good but enjoy you guys!

Walking into Shorty’s during happy hour hadn’t been on Nicole’s agenda for today. She usually worked during it since Nedley usually made his way over here, however, with him off due to sickness, Nicole decided to give herself an hour away from work instead. As per usual, the place was packed but it wasn’t as though she expected anything less at this time – it was lovely to see so many people in the same place for the same reason, even if it was just for alcohol.

Removing her Stratton hat, Nicole took a seat at the very end of the bar away from the rest of the customers waiting to be served. Truth be told, Nicole wasn’t fussed about being served at all – she just needed to get away from the desk at the station. Today had to be at the top of her list of being the worst day – well, one of the top anyway. Everything had been going wrong from paperwork being filed away incorrectly to the station getting calls for stupid things. Of course, all of this would happen when Nedley is sick. The amount of times she’d been called out to a house because of neighbors complaining about a family shouting and screaming at each other was beyond her. That, however, wasn’t the main reason behind what had made the day as terrible as it had been. The icing on the cake, so to speak, happened when Nicole got a phone call from Chicago about two hours previous.

To anyone who knows her, it was never a secret that she didn’t talk to her parents – hell, their last conversation was around nine years ago when they kicked her out. There was a lot of shouting and screaming, mainly from her father, which made her wince even to this day whenever she thinks about it. Nicole remembers being on the bed kissing a girl – her girlfriend – before her bedroom door opened with her parents stood there with a look of shock before anger took over. There were a lot of hurtful words spat out during that time which she still hates hearing to this day, but Nicole knows she has grown since then and even after everything she has been through, she still cannot forgive them. She doesn’t want to. Parents are supposed to love you no matter what and they both let her down. Nicole had done her best to try and hide her true self away from them since she expected something like that to happen due to them both being extremely Catholic but, of course, plans change. Luckily, she had an aunt that lived close by so that’s where she stayed for the last year of high school. Her aunt found out what happened and according to her, it was obvious that Nicole was gay from a young age. If she was being honest, Nicole was just glad to get away from her parents even though that did mean leaving her sister, Teegan, with them. Not something Nicole liked that was for sure.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Looking up, Nicole is greeted by the beautiful smiling brunette who she had been crushing on for a few weeks. Waverly Earp. God damn, the last time she had been in this bar was when they first met and now, here she is again. Nicole couldn’t help but return the smile back before shaking her head looking down at the counter.

“You don’t need to worry about me, Miss Earp. Sorry – I mean, Waverly. I get used to using formalities whilst I’m working.” Nicole explained chuckling a little. "Anyway, there are a lot of other people waiting to be served rather than myself. I’m literally only here to clear my head so just pretend I’m not here.”

There was a small pause before a small shot glass was placed in front of Nicole. The red head looked up and noticed Waverly holding a bottle before filling up the glass. Once filled, the brunette pushed it in front of her with no words being said. Nicole looked at the glass before raising her head with a questioning gaze.

“The perfect drink for wanting to forget and clear your head,” Waverly said motioning to the glass. “You have no idea how much my sister drinks that.”

Lifting the glass up to her nose, she sniffs it before wincing a little.  Of course - it would be tequila. What other drink helps you forget things? She puts the glass down noticing Waverly is currently leaning against the counter with her arms folded on top of the bar.

“Want to know something interesting?” Waverly asked.

“I’d love to, Waves.”

The brunette blushes. “Waves – I like when you say that. Anyway, Tequila was actually first produced back in the sixteenth century near the city of Tequila, however, the city itself wasn’t established until 1666. Crazy, right?”

Nicole couldn’t believe how easily Waverly could help her feel better about what was currently going on in her own life. The fact that this woman knew so many things just made Nicole become intrigued even more – not even counting in her beauty and persona. She could literally listen to her talk about the history of things all day and not get bored. Not just history either – anything.

“Do you know that due to being a bartender?”

Waverly shakes her head standing up straight running her fingers through her hair. “Actually, no. I’m just a big fan of history which I’m sure you already know. I came across this information in a book about Mexico. I love to read, so.”

“Yeah? I always find, you find out something new when you read.” Nicole picked up the glass once again drinking the shot before slamming it down on the counter – she felt her face scrunch up in the process. “Damn, that’s some strong stuff.”

“The reason behind how it helps you forget,” Waverly responded with a giggle causing Nicole’s stomach to flutter instantly. “Now, are you going to tell me why you have come here today during Happy Hour? I’ve not known you very long, however, I do know you well enough to know you usually work at this time since it’s Nedley who comes here.”

Nicole raised her eyebrow in interest. “You know I work during Happy Hour?”

“Of course – you’re the only female officer in Purgatory,” Waverly said, refilling her glass whilst Nicole bites her lip moving a finger along the edge of her Stratton. “I also can’t help but notice you. We are around each other a lot since I help Wynonna with Black Badge stuff.”

“You do?” Nicole blushed when her fingers graze slightly with Waverly’s when the brunette hands her the re-filled shot glass. The red head holds the glass between her fingers. “I’m surprised and pretty sure you’re the first. Being the only female officer in this small town, I don’t exactly have any perks that come with it.”

“Oh, I can assure you, it does have its perks.”

Nicole picked up the glass drinking the liquid in one before placing it down and pushing it back in Waverly’s direction. Not one person since she moved here had bothered to get to know her, aside from the woman in front of her. Waverly Earp is definitely something else. They have each other’s numbers and do text quite frequently which, frankly, doesn’t help her crush on her. She would usually come out and say it, but she knows Waverly needs time. It’s not been long since she broke up with the boy-man, Champ Hardy, and she isn’t even sure if Waverly has even taken interest in other women before. It wasn’t something they had spoken about. Nicole slowly raised her head to look at the brunette before sighing.

“My parents died in a car accident today and I feel terrible because I don’t care.”

It was true – she got a phone call and all Nicole had felt was relief. Relief that she would no longer have to bump into them accidently or see them at family gatherings forcing her to engage in a two-minute catch up which neither of them cared for. Whilst it never happened when they were alive, it didn’t mean it wouldn’t have done if they still were. She feels awful about it and knowing she still has to go to their funeral fills her with dread. Nicole knows she will have to go back to Chicago at some point to check on Teegan, her aunt and to sort their house out, but she still had time. Nicole was just grateful Teegan had her aunt to look after her there – she wouldn’t know what would have happened otherwise.

“I’m sorry about your parents, Nicole,” Waverly put a hand on Nicole’s arm in comfort. “Why don’t you care, if you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Nicole flashes the brunette a smile shaking her head. “Not at all. They found me kissing a girl I was dating at the time in my bedroom. Well, they are – were – extremely Catholic so, as you can imagine, it didn’t go down too well.”

“They kicked you out?” Waverly asked in conformation, causing Nicole to look at the brunette in surprise. “Sorry – it’s the first thing I thought of. I’m right, aren’t I?”

“You are indeed, Miss Earp.”

Nicole locked her fingers together looking at Waverly with a grin on her face before looking down at her fingers in front of her. She feels Waverly’s hand rest on top of hers causing a smile to form.

“It’s not just that though. They disowned me on the spot and I went to live with my aunt for the last year of high school before joining the police academy. Not seen or heard from them since I was seventeen years old and now I guess I never will.”

“I’m honestly so sorry to hear that, Officer Haught.” Waverly moved her hands down to Nicole’s arms squeezing them in comfort. She appreciated the small joke of calling her Officer instead of her actual name to try and break the tension a little bit. “I know what it’s like to not have any parents. I know it’s different for you as yours chose to not know you pretty much after finding out your sexuality. I’m not sure if it will make you feel better or help you to know someone else knows how you feel, but I lost my father when I was six and my mother left me and my sisters when I was four. Being an Earp definitely is a curse at times, trust me.”

“You sound like me.” Nicole laughed looking into Waverly’s eyes enjoying the glint that she sees as they look at each other. “I’m not sure that’s a good thing.”

Waverly smiles nodding her head. “I don’t mind. I’m just saying I understand what it’s like to have no parents around. I was pretty much raised by my aunt after the situation that happened with my own family, so you’re not alone. I guess that doesn’t mean a lot.”

Nicole shakes her head putting a hand over Waverly’s with a smile.

“It means everything to me. You are actually the only person who has even tried to get to know me and the fact you focused on me to find out what was going on with me does mean a lot.” Nicole explained standing up. “I just apologize that this version of me is different to the one you first met. I’m usually a lot more confident and sure of myself. I’m a private person, you know? I’m not used to opening up, so this is kind of a big deal for me.”

“I’m glad you felt as though you could trust me enough to tell me about yourself and the past with your parents,” Waverly says cleaning Nicole’s glass before putting it away. “You don’t tell many people?”

Nicole shakes her head putting her hat back on. “Not really, so you should feel special.”

“Oh I do, Officer. However, I have a question to ask you and I know it may totally be the wrong time to ask you, but you’ve had a terrible day and -”

“Waves, breathe.”

Waverly nodded taking a breath looking at the police officer. “I finish at six, so how about we go for coffee? We’ve still not gone for one and you did say some other time.”

“I did say that and lucky for you I finish at half five today so I accept your coffee request.” Nicole winks with a grin getting her wallet out. “So, thank you for listening to me and I honestly appreciate it. You’ve helped me forget about my terrible day and distracted me. How much do I owe you?”

“Come on Nicole – you don’t owe me anything. It’s on me.” Waverly insists holding a hand up. “I’m not accepting any payment today so you can forget it. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to open up even a little bit though.”

“So, see you at six?”

Waverly bites her lip with a smile nodding. “See you at six.”

With a final look at Waverly, Nicole makes her way out of the bar towards the station with a grin upon her face. The day may have been a terrible one but Waverly Earp definitely plans to give it a good ending.


End file.
